happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bells
Bells is a character by Mintfizzles. Appearance Bells is a short, orange ram with numerous black and yellow markings. Most of the wool on her body is orange, also featuring black markings on nuzzle and her chest. Her hooves and horns are also black, tinged with a little yellow at the beginning. She also has yellow fluffy hair and a short heart-shaped tail. She dons a blue ribbon, and a large striped white and blue scarf. As a werewolf, Bells' orange and black colours swap with one another, giving her more of a orange accent. She grows twice her original size with prickly wool, broad shoulders and sharper hooves and teeth. Character Bio Personality-wise, Bells considers herself a mischievous type and revels in being deceptive. Although she's a good ram at heart, she enjoys providing playful banter with other friends and can get a little too into it. What she considers to be 'harmless fun' can sometimes go a step too out of hand. Sometimes to a fatal level. Under her chipper personality, however, Bells can be easily undermined as a more flustered and panicky type. This is especially clear if a prank doesn't quite go her way, or completely backfires onto her. As a werewolf, she maintains a more cool and collected personality, under the impression that there's not much that can stop her in such an intimidating form. However, at times she completely underestimates her idea of 'intimidating' and unintentionally scares the life out of her friends. It's also easy to catch onto her original personality as a normal ram, as she tends to give in to the temptation of stirring trouble or getting unnecessarily defensive over things that shouldn't matter to her werewolf self. Overall, Bells would rather not be entirely associated with her werewolf form, and she does her best to keep it a secret under lock and key. She prefers this for the sake of having a different type of freedom as a werewolf, and her own home to return to as her original self. It's less about being hunted down unless ''she happens to be in that dire circumstance. Things aren't always what they seem! Sweet little Bells used to be a hopeless apprentice to a more successful designer. As much as she loved what she did, poor Bells had a lot of catching up to do with her clumsy hooves and lost sense of time. However... On the night of a full moon on her way home, things changed forever. One night as she had been enjoying herself at the local village festival, eyeing up all sorts of arts and crafts as if she were in a dream. She knocked over a display of finely-made jars lovingly made by an old hag of a wolf, who was furious with Bells' lack of attentiveness. Out of pent-up frustration, she unleashed a werewolf curse onto a terrified Bells, being scornfully promised that the stroke of bad luck would truly flip her life upside down. ...However, Bells overgrew accustomed to being a hulking werewool on every full moon, and gradually developed a boost of confidence from her transformations and getting to know the world from a new, scarier perspective. And a little more mischevious with her newfound love for frightening the socks out of anyone. Bells' actual full name is ''Dolly Blakesley, however she avoids confirming this. Bells' Episodes Starring *Full Moon Feast Occupations and Careers *Apprentice in Fashion Design Fates Deaths ~ Injuries #Full Moon Feast - Gets cuts from jumping out a window, wounded in the leg from voodoo doll. Kill count *Sheepy - 1 ("Full Moon Feast") Trivia *Bells' werewolf concept is inspired by the metaphor 'a wolf in sheep's clothing.' Gallery 20181028 123644.png|Bells outside of HTF style. BELLS CONCEPT ART.png|Concept Art Bells px.png|By User:La-cocotua Fullmoonfeast.png|One wolf in sheep's clothing meets another, more literal one. Fullmoonfeast4.png|Bells' werewolf form, a werewool. even more bells.png Category:Rams Category:Sheep and goats Category:Female Characters Category:Mintfizzles' Characters Category:Orange Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Free to Use Category:Season 113 Introductions